Les Nouvelles Dragonnes de Fairy Tails
by Shinji Inu et Kikyo Tora
Summary: Les membres de sous fort de la guilde avaient disparu depuis bientôt sept ans, pendant ces sept longues années la guilde avait continué à vivre comme elle pouvait. Quatre nouveaux membres étaient venus gonfler les rangs de Fairy Tail, mais elles sont loin d'être banales ... Venez suivre leurs aventures !


_Disclamer:_ _Les personnages de FairyTail appartiennent_ _à_ _Hiro Mashima, Rin et Fuyu à Shinji Inu, Mélodie et Nyami à Kikyo Tora_

 _Bêta :_ _Taku-Chan_

 _Genre :_ _Humour, Aventure, un soupçon de Romance_

 _Rating:_ _K+._

 _Résumé:_ Les membres de sous fort de la guilde avaient disparu depuis bientôt sept ans, pendant ces sept longues années la guilde avait continué à vivre comme elle pouvait. Quatre nouveaux membres étaient venus gonfler les rangs de Fairy Tail, mais elles sont loin d'être banales ... Venez suivre leurs aventures !

 **Note des Auteurs :**

 **Tora :** Après une longue attente et un dur travail nous sommes fières de vous offrir notre tout premier chapitre de notre toute première fiction en collaboration!

 **Shinji :** La première, espérons de nombreuses autres !

 **Tora :** En espérant qu'elle vous plaise autant qu'à nous.

 **Shinji :** On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre !

 **Tora** **:** Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture!

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

Si vous vous promenez dans la ville de Magnolia, que vous dépassez la cathédrale et que vous continuez sur l'immense avenue qui traverse la ville de part en part, vous arriveriez devant un immense bâtiment abandonné, l'ancien siège de l'ancienne meilleure guilde du royaume de Fiore, Fairy Tail.

Maintenant continuez plus loin dans la ville, rendez-vous sur les hauteurs de la ville, dans un petit terrain reculé vous trouverez un petit moulin en mauvais état, c'était le siège de la guilde de Fairy Tail depuis six ans déjà.

En passant les portes du moulin vous arriveriez dans une petite taverne assez simple mais pourtant très conviviale. Vous y verriez le maître par intérim, Macao, s'inquiéter pour son fils Roméo encore parti en mission on ne sait où, Lucky serait derrière le bar en train de ranger les différentes boissons qu'il contient en ordre alphabétique, Jet et Droy seraient en train de chercher une mission pour leur équipe, et assis à l'une des tables se trouverait deux mages.

Deux jeunes femmes, la première était une grande brune aux cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés, elle possédait de grands yeux verts émeraude, et d'une tenue composée d'un mini top violet avec le logo de Heart Kreuz arrivant au dessus du nombril, d'un collier en cuir noir, d'une jupe noir à bord violet s'arrêtant un peu au dessus de ses cuissardes noires à bordure violettes, d'une une veste en cuir violet posée sur le dossier de sa chaise, et le tatouage de la guilde en violet ressortait sur la peau pâle de son omoplate gauche.

En face d'elle se trouvait une ténébreuse aux yeux bleus pâles à la pupille verticale d'une étrange blancheur. Elle portait des vêtements courts et légers, sur son ventre, juste au dessus de son nombril, la marque de la guilde d'un bleu cape de soie noire couvrait sa tête alors qu'elle jouait avec un verre en un métal assez lourd et d'une solidité incroyable.

Elle mâchouillait rêveusement sa cuillère en bois offert avec sa glace, ne sortit de ses pensées qu'au bruit du verre de voisine cognant contre la table. La ténébreuse reposa sa cuillère dans son pot avant de lancer à sa comparse:

« **Neee, Fuyu... c'est ton combientième verre que tu nous vides en cette belle après-midi, hum** , demanda l'encapuchonnée avec un rictus mi-moqueur mi-amusé.

- **Euh je sais plus, au moins le cinquième je dirais !** S'exclama joyeusement la dénommée Fuyu. **Mais tu sais que l'alcool ne me fait presque rien donc je profite du goût ! Je ne pouvais pas en boire autant avant...** »

La brune encapuchonnée la regarda amusée, avant de commander une autre glace et de reprendre avec un sourire malicieux :

« **Tu m'en diras tant! Mais je sais qu'un certain alcool te donne une couleur assez rougeoyante, dirons-nous, ainsi qu'une attitude assez hilarante... c'est bien dommage que tu aies vidé le stock de la boisson dans une même nuit, kukukuku...** »

Elle s'interrompit un instant récupérant sa crème glacée, avant de continuer d'un ton gourmand alors qu'elle se remit à manger joyeusement :

« **Moi au moins aucuns risques ! C'est bon, ça brûle pas la gorge, c'est doux, sucré parfois acidulé... Hummmmm ... Un vélitavle pawadiiiiie goulmant** , s'exclama-t-elle avec une bonne bouchée de la sucrerie givrée.

- **Oh ça va en même temps je sais pas où le truc qui nous sert de maître a trouvé cet alcool mais il était super bon !** »

Le dit maître se retournant à ce moment vers le duo et leur hurla dessus :

« **FUYU ! JE T'AI ENTENDU ! ARRÊTE DE PARLER DE MOI COMME ÇA !**

\- **Ah part ce que tu trouves que t'as la tête d'un maître de guilde, Macao ?**

\- **Tu sais très bien que …** »

Et leur dispute continua jusqu'à l'intervention de Nyami excédée par leurs gamineries.

« **Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini vous deux? Pas moyen de déguster une glace en paix dans cette guilde! Si le patron n'a pas encore trouvé d'autre tonneaux de c'te boisson, c'était certainement un cadeau d'un ancien client, alors c'était une cuve spéciale que sais-je! Maintenant coucouche panier vous deux !** »

Elle se rassit rageusement sur sa chaise, retirant les morceaux de bois de ce qui fut une cuillère, qu'elle avait cassé sous le coup de la colère avant de s'exclamer face à son amie et son chef.

« **Non mais... pas moyen de déguster en paix... et dire qu'il parait que la guilde était encore plus bruyante avant mon arrivée ici! Tch!** »

La brune stoppée en plein dans sa dispute avec le vielle alcoolo, fixa son regard sur son amie avant d'éclater de rire, vite suivie par les autres membres de leur guilde, avant qu'une vague de tristesse envahisse les lieux.

« **Ça c'est vrai qu'avant votre arrivée on avait d'autres personnes pour animer cet endroit** , déclara Lucy de son comptoir.

- **Oui j'avais oublié, les fameux disparus de tênro, je suis désolée, s** 'excusa la mage brune en baissant pitoyablement la tête vers son vers vide.

- **N'en parlons plus les filles, dites-nous plutôt comment vous en êtes arrivées à venir à fairy tail ? Je me suis toujours demandée** , Les interrogea Romeo, qui venais d'arriver, en s'asseyant à la table à côté d'elles. »

L'atmosphère se détendit légèrement pendant que tous les membres présents se mettaient à leur poser différentes questions. Un brouhaha indescriptible prit possession des lieux, avant que la mage brune ne frappe du poing sur la table, ramenant ainsi le silence sur les lieux.

« **Et si on écoutait Nyami ? C'est elle la dernière arrivée non, f** it Fuyu un grand sourire accroché au visage. »

Le silence à nouveau se fit, tous fixèrent l'interpelée. Cette dernière était très concentrée sur son péché mignon, ignorant facilement le reste du n'est que lorsqu'elle finit et releva le nez de son pot qu'elle remarqua qu'on la fixait. La ténébreuse demanda innocemment en éloignant le petit support en carton:

« **Humm? Tu disais quelque chose ?**

\- **Oui, on attend ton petit monologue !**

\- **Sur quoi?** »

Ce fut alors la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, toute la salle sans exception qui éclata de rire, certains en pleuraient, d'autres se tenaient le ventre, ou encore cherchant vainement une bouffée d'air alors qu'ils étaient pliés en deux soit sur une table soit complètement par terre.

« **Bah! Qu'est ce que j'ai encore dit de drôle moi?**

\- **Rien, reste toi même,** fit Fuyu entre deux éclats de rire. »

La taverne baigna dans cette bonne ambiance pendant encore quelques minutes sous les questions de cette pauvre Nyami. Malgré le fou rire général, un des mages finit par lui reposer la question.

« **Hé bien... Avant d'entrer dans la guilde, j'étais une enfant des routes, depuis le jour où de celle qui m'avait sauvé et élevé comme sa propre fille, ne disparaîsse mystérieusement, vendant par-ci par-là des statuettes que je réalisais avec ma magie... Et je passais souvent ici pour me reposer ou pour assister à votre fameuse parade.**

- **Donc tu nous connaissais déjà sans y être devenue membre? Pourquoi?**

- **Pas l'envie tout simplement** , répondit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. **Et surtout je n'avais pas suffisamment confiance en vous pour me laisser vous montrer ma Différence. Elle m'avait suffisamment portée préjudice et malheur dans le passé! J'avais pas envie que tout recommence une nouvelle fois. Mais par malchance, Mélodie est tombée gravement malade et on m'avait conseillé de venir ici pour trouver les soins nécessaires. Après je suis sûre que vous avez suffisamment bonne mémoire pour savoir ce qui s'est passé quelques temps après, n'est ce pas Fuyu? Et d'ailleurs... Toi, tu as fait comment pour tomber sur la guilde, ne** , demanda Nyami avec un sourire félin plein de malice et dont la curiosité faisait briller ses yeux bleus glace aux pupilles blanches félines. »

Roméo regarda l'échange de regard entre ces deux amies et haussa les épaules, ces deux s'entendaient aussi bien que Natsu et Grey, même si elles étaient plus subtiles et plus civilisées que ces deux bourrins. Une vague de tristesse le traversa en pensant à ces amis disparus, mais la voix de la mage brune captiva à nouveau son attention.

« **Saleté** , marmonna Fuyu en la foudroyant de ses yeux verts. »

L'autre lui répondit simplement d'une mini révérence de la main et de la tête, faisant, ainsi, éclater de rire le fils du maître temporaire. La jeune femme s'éclaircit la gorge après avoir bu quelque gorgées de son verre de whisky, puis répondit à la question posée par sa "chère" amie (traîtresse oui !)

« **Oh et bien, j'ai vécu près d'un lac avec Rin et ma mère pendant quelques années, puis à sa mort je suis entrée dans une petite guilde avec Rin où j'ai fini par passer mage S, quelques années après notre maître est mort et comme personne ne voulait prendre sa succession et que j'étais trop jeune, le conseil a fermé notre guilde, j'ai alors commencé à voyager en vivant de petits boulots, j'ai visité tout le royaume Fiore et presque tous ceux d'à côté, puis quand je commençais à me lasser j'ai rencontré quelqu'un de la guilde, Guildarts...** »

À ce nom plusieurs personnes émirent un sourire.

« **... Il a commencé à me draguer assez lourdement, j'ai fini par l'attaquer pour avoir la paix, je m'attendais pas en en baver autant contre lui ! On a fini par sympathiser et il m'a conseillé de venir ici, on a fini par se séparer et j'ai continué à voyager encore un peu, puis un an et demi plus tard alors que je venais d'arriver à magnolia, j'ai appris qu'il avait disparu ainsi qu'une grande partie de la guilde, je suis donc venu ici et la suite vous la connaissez ! Mais dis-moi, Nyami, que caches-tu sous ta capuche ?** »

Fuyu sadique ? Non ce n'est qu'une idée ! La ténébreuse regarda tour à tour ces êtres qui se disaient ses amis, puis se leva face à tous, fixant son amie SADIQUE, et reprit avec une lueur de défi dans le regard:

« **Avoue, ma Fuyu, que t'aimerais bien que je l'enlève, hein? Mais ce qui est bête, ma chérie, c'est que tous savent ce qui s'y cache, toi la première, et j'ai la flemme de l'enlever alors que nous partons en mission toutes les deux, kukuku...!** »

Et c'est dans une envolée de sa cape qu'elle partit rapidement vers la sortie, vite suivie par Fuyu cherchant à savoir si elle devrait rire ou rager par la fuite et le prétexte de cette dernière... Dans la taverne les rire explosèrent. Quand le calme du revenu Biska, Alzack, leurs filles et Roméo se levèrent à leur tour.

« **Bon sur ces bonnes paroles on va y aller nous aussi, on a une autres mission à remplir** , s'exclama joyeusement le jeune mage de feu. »

Macao regarda tout ce beau monde partir d'un air mi-figue mi-raisin* avant de se resservir un verre.

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard que la nouvelle tomba, après sept ans de recherche vaines, ils étaient réapparus. La Guilde de blues pegasus avait retrouvé l'île de tenro ainsi que tous les disparus...

* * *

* oui j'utilise des expressions de vieux ! (Shinji)

* * *

 _ **Le coin des Auteurs et des Personnages :**_

Tora ( _rayonne de joie et ronronne_ ): Et c'est ainsi que nous finissons ce petit avant goût de notre première fic en commun! Je le trouve super sympathique comme ça! Et c'est plus amusant de le faire à deux tu trouves pas Shinji?

Shinji: oui je trouve aussi ! Après il est peut-être un peu court mais bon ce n'est qu'un prologue ! Et puis on verra bien ce que cela va donner !

Fuyu: Du temps que j'ai de quoi boire manger et m'amuser moi pff je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

Rin : moi aussi ! On me voit pas, on ne sait pas à quoi je ressemble donc je suis contente ! * _cachée derrière Mélodie_ *

Mélodie: Hey! C'est vrai pourquoi on apparaît pas nous! J'exige qu'on nous face apparaiiitrreeeuuuhhhh

Nyami: Mélodie... Tu veux du poisson?

Mélodie ( _saute sur Nyami avec des étoiles dans les yeux_ ) : POISSOOOONN!

Tora: ... Merci Nyami... J'en aurais eu une deuxième sur le dos pour la faire apparaître dans sa fiction...

Nyami: Hum... Tant qu'on me critique pas sur mon apparence je dirais rien... Et c'est qui l'autre que tu as sur le dos?

Shinji: Bah Sasuke ! Je crois qu'il en a marre d'attendre ! XD

Tora: Parle pas de malheur... Et pis s'il vient me casser les pieds j'ai juré de le travestir avec une robe de princesse rose bonbon à paillette avec un p'tain de corset de l'enfer, et d'ensuite l'enfermer dans un donjon avec Sakura, Ino et Karin toutes shootées avec différents aphrodisiaques... Bizarrement, depuis que je l'ai menacé, tu as Itachi, qui limite me vénère, et qui me demande des conseils sur comment torturer son propre petit frère...

Shinji: XD Le pauvre ! Je dis cela mais avec moi ils vont morfler au prochain chapitre

Fuyu: Sur ce! On vous dit à la prochaine ! Bye !

Nyami: Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire!


End file.
